Meant To Be
by 13ittersweet
Summary: ON HOLD! 'Did things change when I started liking Kikyo' Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes brimed with tears while a bitter smile lingered on her face. 'No, things changed when you stoped loving me.' InuKag
1. Yucky

(A/N Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, 'a new story?' Well, I just have to write this story! It's a spur of the moment thing. I will update my other story! In fact I'm going to write the next chapter right after I finish this one!

NOTES:

IY and the gang are all human! Inuyasha is in human form. And Kagome is not a miko, nor is Kikyou!

Disclaimer: I do not own the IY gang...we all wish we did, but unlike Cinderella, our wish didn't come true! Have to go find that fairy god mother!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLANE

Inuyasha sighed. His mom had decided to move here. Move to Canada. Yuck, what a horrible idea! He hated it! He was perfectly content in Japan! They were fine! Rich, powerful, and he was happy. He played with his friends every day, and he loved the place. Now he was moving from his home, to a new place. His mother had said it was beautiful.

She had said, "Everything there is beautiful!"

Inuyasha had been skeptical. "Everything?" He had questioned, his little mind pictured a perfect place. They might not even have mud! He gasped in fright at the notion.

His mother had grinned, "Yep, everything! From the grass, to the dirt, to the girls!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, and wrinkled his little nose. Yuck, girls! Inuyasha sighed. Nothing had worked! He had kicked, screamed, begged on his knees, not to be taken to that place. And the absolute worst thing was that his daddy wasn't coming with him! He had asked why, but he hadn't been answered. Well, he had, but it was not a satisfactory answer. All his parents said was, 'Because of money.' Inuyasha didn't understand. Money? What did that have to do with anything? He had scratched his poor head, for countless days, wondering. His family had plenty of money in Tokyo, why wouldn't they have plenty of money in Canada? He had given up on it, and decided to put it with the other things on the list of thing's I'll know when I grow up. Right in between why pigs can't fly, and what the noises were, coming from is parents room at night. Inuyasha finally gave up and fell asleep, on the big bad plane caring him off to the yucky Canada.

AT THE TAKASHI ASTATE

Inuyasha yawned, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Then he returned to his pout.

"I don't like this place!" he stated with his arms crossed. Mrs. Takashi laughed a wonderful laugh, more air then sound.

"Oh, Yashie. It's not that bad is it?" Inuyasha glared up at her, with the same annoyingly cute pout on his face.

"I miss daddy!" Mrs. Takashi sighed; she missed her husband as well. Inuyasha took a look at his mother. Her face had fallen, and she looked sad. He loved his mommy, and he didn't want her to be sad! "

I'm sorry mommy. I'll TRY to like this place…But that doesn't mean that I will…" Mrs. Takashi laughed what an angel. Her little angel.

"Okay. Hey! You know what might make you like this place more?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"ICE CREAM!" She grabbed his hand and held it to hers, and they marched to the nearest ice cream pallor.

AT ICE CREAM PALLOR

His mother sat in front of him, looking at her son. Inuyasha was slurping up chocolate ice cream. It was called…rocky road. Inuyasha had loved chocolate ice cream in Japan, and he had marveled at rocky road. She decided it was time to drop the bomb. They had moved here for a week already, and Inuyasha had gotten over his jet lag. She had taken him to the ice cream pallor, every afternoon, in hopes of her son saying yes to her request. She took a deep breath. This was it.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha paid immediate attention. His mother never called him 'Inuyasha' it was always, 'Yashie' or 'Inu' if he was in trouble. But never, ever 'Inuyasha' His mother took her spoon and swirled around the melted ice cream in her cup,

"I was thinking…" Inuyasha had sirens going off in his head, 'DANGER' they warned him.

"You see…I think that it's time for you to go to school…'

BACK AT TAKASHI ASTATE

"Inuyasha! You're going to be late for school!"

Inuyasha grimaced, school…YUCK! He dawdled downstairs, in his school outfit. It consisted of jeans and a checkered shirt. Mrs. Takashi frowned. "Are you sure that's the right choice?"

Inuyasha nodded, and then glared at his mother, daring her to question his choice. Mrs. Takashi just sighed; they were going to be late for his first day at his new school if they got into an argument. Besides she knew she was never going to win! That son of hers was just too stubborn. She took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the car.

GRADE 3 CLASS ROOM

"Class, this is Inuyasha. He's a new student, who has just transferred from Japan. Please be nice to him." Mrs. Keade looked about the room for a space for Inuyasha to sit. There were many spaces, but Mrs. Keade wanted someone who was nice, and would help Inuyasha. She wasn't sure who would put up with him. She scanned the class room. It would have to be a girl, if she put him with a boy, they would get into mischief. Let's see…Carry, Michelle, Fiona… No… Then her eyes settled on one student. She smiled. Perfect! "Inuyasha, may you please sit with that girl over there…" Inuyasha nodded, and headed over to the seat. The girl smiled, "Hi." Inuyasha snorted and turned around. The girl blushed, and turned to Mrs. Keade, who was teaching them the times tables.

12:00 pm

"Alright class, time for lunch!" The class scurried to get to their backpacks. Inuyasha peered into his bag. Yuck, last nights left over! He grimaced; no way was he eating this for lunch! He sighed as his stomach rumbled now what was he supposed to eat? He looked over at the girl sitting next to him curiously. She had loads of candy! He sighed, the lucky wench. His stomach rumbled again, and decided to make friends with her.

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha" He stuck out a hand. The girl smiled.

"Hi. I'm Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N what do you think? Is it fate?)


	2. Hi, my name's Kagome

Chapter 2

Kagome breathed, and she felt her muscles tense up. She was right in front of her third school, in Canada. She had moved to Canada a couple of years ago, when she was six, and she had moved around a lot. She spent one grade in a different school, because she didn't really like her school, or her friends.

FLASHBACK (school number one)

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome blushed, and glanced down at her shoes.

"I'm Ami, that Yuka, and that's Eri…" The girls smiled. Kagome's heart rose. Was it possible that they would be friends?

COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

Kagome, Ami and Eri were laughing there heads off at the joke Yuka had said. Ami, started to tear up, "Group hug!" Today was the last day they would be together, Kagome was going on a vacation back to Tokyo, for summer vacation. Kagome sighed, she was so glad to have these friends! They were a little to much squeal for her taste, but they were all best friends none the less. Kagome sighed; she was going to miss them. So, Yuka had arranged a get together after school, since Kagome's mom didn't approve of sleepovers. They were currently playing truth or dare. Yuka popped the question, "Truth or dare?" Kagome pondered for a second, "Truth." Yuka smiled, devilishly, "Kagome, who do you like?" Kagome blushed; her friends were never going to get over this, "well... I kind of like…" Yuka, Ami, and Eri leaned in. Kagome blushed even harder, "Hojo…" Ami, Yuka and Eri gasped, "HOBO?" Kagome looked down at her shoes, and turned the shade of a tomato. Eri spoke up for her first, "Well…Hojo isn't that bad, and he's cute! Yep, I approve of him!" Kagome smiled, thank god for Eri, she was her favorite best friend! They then spent the rest of the play date complaining about the horrible Mr. Phil. You see Mr. Phil was a horrible teacher and he loved picking on students – especially Kagome.

AFTER HER SUMMER VACATION

Kagome looked around in wonder, why was everyone laughing at her? She walked up to Eri and looked in wonder. "HEY! KAGOME! I MISSED YOU!" Kagome smiled, "I missed you to! Hey um, why is everyone acting this way?" Eri paused, "They know that you like Hojo." Kagome gaped, that was supposed to be her little secret! "WHAT? Who told?" Eri looked at her, "I did." Kagome gasped, did Eri hate her? In truth Eri actually like Hojo, but Hojo had liked Kagome, and she just didn't like that. She liked Kagome, she was her best friend, but Hojo was her first crush! Kagome sighed, Eri had turned against her! She had been her favorite best friend!

END FLASHBACK

Kagome had moved away not too soon after that. Not only had she been manipulated by her best friend, her teacher Mr. Phil had put her in his class again! Her mother lover her very much, so they moved to another school. Not to say much, she didn't make very much friends, and they friends she made told her that they felt sorry for her, and that was the only reason that they played with her in the first place. So they moved again, and here Kagome was, staring up at the huge building, hoping that this school was going to be different.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kagome sighed, this school was just the same, she was probably going to be moving away pretty soon…To bad, this place was beautiful! The flowers and the green grass. It was picture perfect. A shiny tear slid down her small cheek, what was wrong with her?

A WEEK LATER

Kagome smiled and hoped to her school, she had made some new best friends! Carry, Michelle and Fiona. Kagome smiled they were so nice to her! She sighed, she didn't have many friends, but the ones she had were her best friends. She felt so lucky for the first time in her life.

A MONTH LATER

Kagome sat in her seat and waited for Ms. Keade. Five minutes later Ms. Keade walked through the door, except someone's little hand was in hers. "Class this is Inuyasha. He has just transferred from Japan. Please be nice to him." Kagome knew how this goes; the teacher would search the room to see who the new kid would sit beside. As if Ms. Keade could read her thoughts she surveyed the room. Ms. Keade's eyes stopped, and she pointed to Kagome. "Inuyasha, may you please go sit with that girl over there?" Kagome smiled, as Inuyasha walked over to the desk beside hers.

"Hi." The boy named Inuyasha turned away, and Kagome blushed. She hadn't been turned away from in a long time.

LUNCHTIME

Kagome looked at her lunch and smiled, she had just moved here a while ago, so her mother didn't have the materials to prepare her lunch, so all she had was candy. She loved candy but after a little while it gets kind of annoying. She looked at the boy besides her, and saw him grimace at his lunch. She didn't know why, the lunch looked perfectly delicious! Kagome turned back to her own lunch, when she heard something.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, "Hi, I'm Kagome. Would you like some of my…lunch?"

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled, "YEP!"

(A/N Okay I hope you liked this chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time!)

I'm going to start a new thing, where every chapter I'm going to ask a question, and I wouldn't mind if you answered. So here's my question:

Is it fate…meant to be?

Okay I know I asked it last chapter but no one answered…

On the other hand, thank you so much for reviewing! Many people have told me to keep up the good work but I owe it all to my reviewers so thank you so much! I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Right now this is my favorite story, the one I feel for the most! That means that I have great expectations for this. Don't worry about my other story Household Love, because I will most definitely update ASAP. Please read that story too – Household Love.


	3. Crush

(A/N Alright, the first sentence is OCC on the characters. Sorry about that, just read on and it'll get better, because I don't really like OCC on characters. I find it kind of weird – OCC characters not my sentence.)

**Chapter 3**

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha ran around like a little dog, picking up the candy she threw around. Inuyasha took the candy and popped it into his mouth, smirking at her. Kagome took another one of her skittles, but this time she popped it into her own mouth.

"Yummy!"

Kagome smiled, she liked Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't nice, or kind and Kagome fought with him, like there was no tomorrow, every single day. But Kagome kind of liked fighting with him. Don't get me wrong, Kagome was a very nice girl, and she almost never fought with people, but when she and Inuyasha fought, it was almost like they were playing.

Kagome picked up another skittle and threw it, not to far, but it couldn't be that close! Kagome had told Inuyasha that she bet he couldn't find all the candy she threw around. Kagome didn't want to throw away that much candy, not because she didn't have enough, but she also needed to give Inuyasha some. But then Inuyasha had picked up the candy and popped it into his mouth. Kagome had gasped at his disgusting behavior and had given him the infamous line, 'did your mommy say that you could do that?' Inuyasha had just snorted, but said nothing, and Kagome gasped, he didn't get his mother's permission. But all that drama was on Tuesday. Today was Wednesday, and yesterday's action was all forgotten. Now, as Inuyasha surveyed the classroom to find the missing Skittle, Kagome glazed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's head popped up with a skittle in his hand. He smirked, his infamous smirk, and popped the dirty skittle in his mouth. Suddenly the bell rang, and Kagome re-packed up her lunch, and walked out of the door, with Inuyasha following her.

Inuyasha had started following Kagome and her friends around since Monday and Kagome and Inuyasha were inseparable, unless they had to go to the washroom. Kagome and Inuyasha had become the worst enemies. Their parents had found it very funny and laughed whenever their child spoke of the other like they were the devil. Kagome's mother just simply patted her daughter's head and laughed behind her hand. Inuyasha's mother did about the same thing, except she would laugh right out loud, making Inuyasha blush his cute little blush. Then his mother would call his father and tell him about the girl Inuyasha met. After Inuyasha's father would tell Sesshomaru. Then his aunt would hear, and so would his whole family. Inuyasha was sure to get teased at the next family gathering.

Anyway Inuyasha was fighting with Kagome – again – and Kagome's friends Carrie, Fiona, and Michelle were watching from the sidelines.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Oh? Common! My math test was better then yours!"

"So what? Just because you're better then me at math doesn't make you smarter then me!"

"Yes, it actually does."

"But I'm better at you in…"

"HAH! I bet you can't think of anything cause your to dumb!"

Kagome's face turned red and she looked at Inuyasha with raging eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. She was an angel, but she could give you hell.

"EEP!"

And the great chase began. Kagome wasn't very strong and she was horrible in gym class, but she still could scare Inuyasha couldn't she? She chased him in circles, yelling nonsense. The fact was that she didn't really care what Inuyasha called her, and besides Inuyasha was way to fast for her. She knew that and so did Inuyasha. The chasing and yelling was all a part of the game.

Carrie yawned.

"Let's go, I'm getting bored."

"Okay."

"Sure…"

The three girls walked off towards the adventure playground, leaving the new kid and their best friend to sort it out.

Kagome had finally gotten tired, and slowed, as did Inuyasha. Kagome looked around, where was Carrie, Michelle, and Fiona?

Kagome groaned they had left her with Inuyasha!

"Oh great! It's your entire fault, now my friends are gone!"

Inuyasha stopped panting and looked around, it was true Kagome's pesky friends had left.

"How is it my fault?"

"It just it!"  
Inuyasha snickered. Some of Kagome's comebacks were really good, that Inuyasha had even considered writing them down in a notebook. But other ones –like this one- were so lame, that Inuyasha wondered where they came from.

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Now I have to spend the rest of my lunch hour with you!"

Inuyasha smiled, his amazing smile, "Well, that's not so bad is it?"

Kagome blushed, "Whatever."

And together, they walked away.

"RING!"

The bell rang and Inuyasha and Kagome ran towards the school door. They reached their classroom, with their hair in a mess, and out of breath. Both went to their seat, and sat down.

Ms. Keade was talking about multiplication and Kagome knew that she ought to be paying attention, but she just couldn't because of something beside her, Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the boy besides her. She did believe that she had a crush on this boy.

(A/N As I am typing this final sentence and author's note, I am watching Inuyasha the second movie. Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting beside each other and talking. Sadly I can't tell you more because it is in Japanese, but whatever! Oh but I can tell you that I have the movie! BWAHAHAHA! Anyway there is this really amazing website. Sadly it is in Spanish and I'm not from Spain so I don't know what it's saying, but it has some really nice fan art for the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing. Here's the address:

http/omurasantos.blog. index. Html

Sorry I added some spaces, so it would show up. Now thank you guys for the reviews, I don't believe I have gotten any questions, but if I do I will answer them in my next chapter. Now the question of the chapter!

What parings do you prefer; I have only secured the Inu/Kag paring and the San/Mir paring! I'll leave the rest of the characters up to you. Please do not do male/male or female/female because I don't know how to write those. Thank you! 

Luv,

13ittersweet )


	4. Puppy Love

Chapter 4

"You're such an idiot!"

Inuyasha stomped his foot down onto the ground, "Oh? Common! My math test was better then yours!"

"So what? Just because you're better then me at math doesn't make you smarter then me!"

"Yes, it actually does." Inuyasha stuck out his orange tongue – Which he had developed during eating all Kagome's orange skittles- at Kagome.

"But I'm better at you in…"

"HAH! I bet you can't think of anything cause your to dumb!"

Kagome's face turned red and she looked at Inuyasha with raging eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. She was an angel, but she could give you hell.

"EEP!" Inuyasha ran away, black hair streaking behind him, as Kagome fought to catch up. He knew that Kagome SUCKED badly at gym, and that was the reason that he let Kagome chase him. Inuyasha was a great athlete, though he didn't like sports very much, and he wasn't afraid that Kagome would catch up. Imagine that, being beat by a girl who was horrible in gym class! Kagome finally slowed down, out of breath.

"Oh great! It's your entire fault, now my friends are gone!"

Inuyasha let an eyebrow rise, "How is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

Inuyasha laughed in his head, "Whatever."

"Whatever? Now I have to spend the rest of my lunch hour with you!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, that's not so bad is it?"

Kagome had blushed and turned away, muttering something under her breath, then they walked off towards the field together.

OoO

2 x 5

Inuyasha looked at his math question. 2 x 5 10! Inuyasha smiled; thank goodness he had learned this before! He was actually one year older then the rest of his classmates, but in Japan they sorted the students differently from Canada. No way was he going to tell that to Kagome that! She would use it to her advantage, way to much! Inuyasha tuned his mind once more to his next math question.

7 x 3

Hmm…this was a hard one…

OoO

Inuyasha walked home silently, he normally walked home with Hojo – his best friend. Hojo was a weakling, and a coward, but Inuyasha was friends with him because…well Inuyasha didn't really know. It just happened, Inuyasha didn't like Hojo that much, but somehow it just happened.

FLASHBACK

"Hi! My name is Hojo…would you like to be my friend?" Hojo looked at Inuyasha with shining eyes.

"Umm…" Inuyasha took a step back; they were in the third grade! Who asked if they could be one's friend?

"Do you not like me?" Hojo's eyes were beginning to water. Inuyasha hated wimps, but he hated crying even more.

"No…I just don't know you…"

"WELL! Then we can be friends! We can be best friends! I've never had a best friend before!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "What? What are you talking about I never said anything about being…" Inuyasha trailed off, because Hojo was skipping down the hall, grinning like a stupid buffoon. Inuyasha sighed, and walked the other way.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha did end up Hojo's friend, willingly or unwillingly. But they were friends all the same. Inuyasha didn't like Hojo, but he got used to Hojo being around him. Inuyasha reached his mini-mansion and quietly walked up the steps.

OoO

Inuyasha picked up another skittle, and Kagome giggled as he popped it in his mouth once more. This time Kagome didn't throw the Skittle, and she didn't pop it into her mouth either. Inuyasha waited by her desk, for her to throw the small piece of candy. Kagome held it out, and Inuyasha prepared to catch it. One…two…three…four…any time now… But Kagome didn't throw this tiny candy. She kept holding it there. Kagome sighed.

"Aren't you going to take it?"

Inuyasha caught himself before he scratched his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to eat this nice and clean skittle?"

"Feh, this isn't clean. You touched it!"

Inuyasha gulped as Kagome's face turned red.

"Whatever, so are you going to take it or not?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Fine…" He reached for the candy, and there fingers brushed against each other's, thus causing Inuyasha to blush even harder.

His mouth turned into the shape of a dead fishes as a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

'I like…Kagome?'

OoO

Izayoi smiled. Inuyasha was ranting on about a little girl named Kagome.

"Today Kagome…"

Izayoi chuckled, silently. Every time she asked Inuyasha what had happened at school it would usually start with, "Today Kagome…" or, "Kagome did…" or the infamous one, "Kagome was so mean because she…" Izayoi always smiled. She found it amusing, that she knew more about Kagome's day then Inuyasha's. But then again, it sounded like their lives circled around each other. What Inuyasha did Kagome did, and what Kagome did Inuyasha did. Izayoi would silently thank the gods, and this girl Kagome, for making it so easy for Inuyasha to adjust to Canada. She missed her husband badly and if Inuyasha still didn't accept their new home, then she didn't know if she could handle all the pressure. She was so glad that Inuyasha didn't ask about his father, or talk about him. Except for the phone calls, Inuyasha was over his dad. He spent far too much time talking about Kagome. She thanked the lords for giving her and her son this Kagome girl. She didn't want to cry in front of her son. She called her husband, and they would talk about their son. Today was no different.

"Hi Inu-Tashi!"

"Hi honey."

"Long day at work, dear?"

"You wouldn't imagine! Without my faithful wife, and darling son to cheer me up, it's always a long day at work!"

Izayoi giggled, "I'll only be faithful if you are…"

"Of course, no one I meet is more beautiful then you."

"Whatever honey."

"Now what about our dear little Yashie?" Inutashio asked.

"Well, dear…He's in love."

OoO

(A/N Okay...please don't flame me for making Hojo Inu's Best Friend. They won't be for long, and this is my last chapter when they are little kids. But I will have many flashbacks, and you will slowly be filled in.

Now... I got a flame from somebody. They called this story an amateur story. Well I'm sorry if you think it is, but it's only the fourth chapter! Nothing has happened yet, and besides this is based on a real story, so if you think that person's life is an 'amateur story' then I feel sorry for you. You see, I know this person very well, and she went through lots of pain and tears. So if youdon't like it, then to bad!

Now on the brighter side, I'm sorry that I didn't update for SUCH a long time! SORRY! Okay that wasn't that bright was it?

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:

Which grade in high school do you want them to be in? Freshman, senior, blah blah blah? But you have to tell me how it works because I might not be in that grade! Thanks! You guys are the BEST!

Luv,

13ittersweet


	5. Different

(A/N Okay the audience wants seniors, but I'm not a senior so I need you guys to tell me about it. Thanks!)

Chapter 5

Kagome slammed her locker door close, and brushed past the next lockers owner. She linked arms with her best friends Sango and Kikyou and they made their way down the hall towards their next class.

Kagome had become best friends with Sango when she was very little and then Kikyou a little while later.

FLASH BACK

Kagome bit her nails nervously. This was her first day in her new class. Carry, Michelle and Fiona were in another class, and she was all alone! She sat down, and looked around. The classroom slowly got filled up by student. She looked around…

END FLASHBACK

"Come on! Were going to be late!" Sango sped up a little bit, and Kagome and Kikyou followed.

They reached their math class and Kagome went to her seat. She looked at the white board, and took out her homework. Kagome was not a math genius, but she liked to strive to be better.

Mr. Peters cleared his throat, as he walked through the classroom door. He started to hand out last days assignments.

Kagome smiled, A once again. She glanced over to the seat next to her, B+ She smiled, she had gotten a better grade then him. She would always strive to be better then him. His strongest subject was Math, and he was better then her at it. But she always tried, and he never did.

Kagome yawned as Mr. Peters droned on about physics. She would just get her mother to help her. Her mother's strongest subject was always math, and that was the only thing that her mother could help her with. Kagome's mother loved Kagome very much, and she always wanted to help her, so Kagome let her help with the only thing that she could help her with.

The bell rang, and Kagome walked up towards Sango and Kikyou.

"See you later."

Sango nodded, "Okay, are we still on for lunch at McDonalds?"

"Yep, it's the only place for us to have lunch, unless the school served it!" Kagome made a face, as Sango laughed and Kikyou giggled. Kikyou had always been quieter.

"OH! I bet your only asking because you wanted to spend lunch hour with Miroku!"

Sango blushed, Kagome had caught on. Sango quickly changed the subject.

"Kikyou, how about we invite your boyfriend?"

Kikyou blushed, "Sure…"

Kagome giggled and walked away from her friends with a subtle wave, heading for her next class, literature. Kagome took some books from her locker, and quickly walked away.

OoO

Inuyasha took his seat, and glanced at Kikyou. Mr. Peters entered the room, with a subtle cough. Then he handed back their assignments. Without looking at his grades he stuffed the paper into his black backpack. He took out his paper, and started sketching on his desk. Inuyasha stood up as the bell rang, and turned on his walkman.

OoO

Kagome glanced at the person sitting next to her. _Inuyasha… _She shook that thought out of her mind, and looked back at white board, where Mrs. Conner was explaining the works of Shakespeare. _Oh Shit! _Her pencil had just run out of lead. Kagome mentally smacked herself on the head then she turned leaned over to two seats in front of her.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" They guy handed her a pencil and Kagome shut up, and went back to her homework.

You see Kagome had ignored Inuyasha for quite some time now, and they no longer knew each other. Inuyasha may have forgotten completely about their days when they were young, but Kagome never could. She always remembered things very clearly and she always would.

OoO

Kagome laughed as Sango finished off her joke. The three girls were heading towards McDonald's. Having finally reached their destination, they walked in and ordered. Getting their meals, they searched for a place to sit.

"Can you believe it? How could Mr. Peters give us so much homework?" Sango said.

"I know!" Kikyou agreed, appalled.

Kagome giggled, "Kikyou, you had crush on him for the longest time!"

Just then the boys arrived.

"You had a crush on who?" Naraku asked.

Naraku and Kikyou had an on and off thing going on for a month. They were on for one week and off for the next. Kikyou kissed Naraku on the lips, "No one…but you…"

"Good."

Inuyasha stood up and went out the door. Kagome wanted to go after him, but things weren't the same anymore…things were never the same anymore.

OoO

This story is on hold, but I will update…just not often. This story will put off hold when I finish my other story 'Household Love' or when I have more time, and more idea's. Idea's from readers now is appreciated, but I might not use those idea's…and please don't make them to far fetched! Please don't say 'Maybe Kagome should jump of a cliff, and Inuyasha sprout wings to save her.' Remember, this story is AU so, Kagome and Inuyasha are human. And if you disapprove of InuKag and like Kikyo with Inuyasha better, please remember, that I LOVE InuKag, and my story is InuKag. But maybe you will have a GREAT idea, and could you please tell me? But, if you tell me, then I will take that as permission to add it to my fic. Of course, I will also give credits at the end of the chapter I use it in. Thank You!

Luv,

13ittersweet


	6. This is love

Inuyasha remembered the first time he saw Kikyo.

It was freshman year and he was madly in love. Not with Kikyo, but with Kagome. Kagome…

He remembered her. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. But he remembered a whole lot about her. But then again, how could he not? They were practically joined at the hip since the third grade. He'd developed a crush on her in the fourth, and was convinced that he was in love by the sixth grade.

Why didn't they work out…?

Hmm…this was the part that always evaded Inuyasha's memory. Why hadn't they worked out? It was true that they were a little young to be going out at the time…but why didn't they get together when they got older? Perhaps it was because she never really seemed to like him back. One can only remain in love by themselves for so long.

Yes…that was probably it. She never seemed as in love as he did, and one day he just decided that he couldn't do it any longer. He had entered high school depressed, sure that she would never love him.

And then he had bumped into Kikyo. Kikyo was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She was so…sophisticated. So mature. Inuyasha could remember the first time he ever saw her. She was wearing a tight, almost painted on skirt that was just below her crotch. And her shirt seemed to squeeze certain aspects, more then cover them. When he saw her, he could feel his blood rush southerly. He had never felt this way before, and was amazed by this creature.

That afternoon, he had eaten lunch with Kagome. Kagome seemed more friendly that day, like she was almost …flirting with him. It was odd, and threw Inuyasha off for a bit. Did she like him? Probably not. Inuyasha was pretty sure that she was just being her. Kagome was always sweet and kind.

Then suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Inuyasha turned and saw…Kikyo. She smiled at him, and gave him a saucy wink. After a while they got more and more acquainted and then one day… she had invited him to a party.

It was a wild party, one that Inuyasha wasn't really used to. But he'd went anyway, even though his instincts were screaming at him: 'NO!' Now, Inuyasha can't really remember why he'd went, since he knew that it was a stupid thing to do. He had gone, and when he got there, he saw Kagome.

He hadn't really thought of her in a long time. Well, not really at least. He'd dreamed of her once in a while, but it was always Kikyo that had plagued his mind while he walked the halls. Kagome had faded from his thoughts, and she had faded from his life. But when he saw her at that party three weeks later…

Kagome was sitting on a table, her legs around some stranger. A boy from school who's name was Kouga, had his arms around her, and she him. They were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha just stared in horror. His sweet Kagome…?! Every once in a while Kagome would make a sound, a little whimper or a moan.

Then he felt an icy hand lead him away.

It was Kikyo…

She took him outside, and they had sat on a log. They had started talking, and then suddenly they were making out. It was Kikyo who was in the position that Kagome had been. It seemed like with every kiss, the picture of Kagome with another guy faded a little more. So Inuyasha had kissed Kikyo harder and harder.

And he had felt better…

And with that he forgot about Kagome. Not really…but for the night. He felt so much better.

This, Inuyasha had decided, was love.

000

Kagome had decided that she would start freshman year right.

She had decided that freshman year, would be the year that she got Inuyasha.

She had never been overly affectionate to him because she thought he would just reject her. But last night, Sango had come over for a sleepover, and they had discussed Inuyasha. Sango was the only person who knew about her feelings for Inuyasha. Sango has said, that perhaps Inuyasha did not know her feelings for him. Perhaps, he thought her indifferent, when she was really only shy. 

Kagome has protested, but he must know! Any idiot with half a brain would know. Why else did she hang around him that long? But Sango had kindly reminded her that she was talking about a boy, and while boys had all of their brains, they preferred not to use them. 

Kagome had thought about this, and decided that maybe Sango was right. If Inuyasha didn't make a move on her by lunch tomorrow she would make the move.

It was time for her to be brave…

And it was with this thought, Kagome faced her first day of freshman year.

It had been and uneventful day, and sadly enough, Inuyasha had not made a move on her. He had been impassive, and almost moody? Perhaps it wasn't such a great day to make a move on him…But then again Kagome had decided to be brave had she not?  
Gathering her courage Kagome walked into the cafeteria.

She sat down, and waited for Inuyasha…

That day, Kagome had tried to flirt. But apparently it didn't work…in fact…Inuyasha seemed to be…very…interested in Kikyo. Kagome had decided that maybe it was a fluke. But as she observed him the next days, it seemed more and more true. Then Kagome had heard from Sango that Kikyo had asked Inuyasha to a party. And he had said yes.

Although this may seem like nothing, Kagome knew Inuyasha well enough to know that this meant something…It meant that she was right. He did like her.

Hurt, Kagome had decided to go the party. Show them all, she thought. She had borrowed Kikyo's clothes, and had Kikyo do her makeup. Then she had gone there, and drank a cup of…something. And then another. And another. She was getting drunk, and she knew this, but she didn't care. She wanted to forget everything. So she had another cup. And then she saw a boy, smiling at her suggestively. It was Kouga. Kouga had been after her for a very long time…

She smiled…and walked over to him…

000


End file.
